Victorious Drabbles
by Candyl21
Summary: Victorious drabbles consisting of a bunch of innuendo, smexy fun times and fix-'er-uppers. Sometimes we'll have some Trat in here, other times, Catorade. But they will be randomized on what I get inspired by. -Femmslash-
1. Bourbon & Lemonade

**Word Count: 160**

Jade's finger ghosted over Tori's hip, while red hair was seen bouncing between the legs of a screaming Latina. "Oh god! Cat! HARDER!" Cat lifted slightly, giggling and then resuming her assault on Trina's clit. Tori was shivering as Jade's tongue switched from tonguing her clit, over to full on fucking. Jade's smirk stayed on as she bought Tori to orgasm. Tori screamed out sliently as Jade felt a familiar sweet liquid feel her tongue. She smiled. Trina came, pulling Cat's hair roughly. Cat crawled up and laid next to Jade, giving the smirking minx a wide smile. "See, Cat? I told you they'd be ours for the taking after some Bourbon and lemonade." Jade smirked as she looked at the two sleeping Latina women with a sense of pride. Cat just giggled, giving Jade a quick kiss on the lips and slipping into a deep sleep herself. Jade smiled, pulling the covers over the four and resting herself.


	2. My Little Latina

**A/N: **I am sorry about the beginning drabble, It was my first attempt at one of these VicTORIous drabbles and I was immensely nervous. Boris Yeltsin: I am accepting drabble ideas, however, as long it isn't something disgusting. Thank you for the question! ScottyBGood: Thank you! Everyone Else: Thank you all for the constructive criticism. Without further ado, Drabble Two!

**_Prompt:_**Age Play with Tori as the baby, and Jade as the mommy.

Jade looked at her 'daughter' and sighed happily, placing her in the oversized baby crib and sitting on the creaky old rocking chair in the corner of the colorful room. Jade, of course, wasn't thrilled with the color scheme but Tori insisted on it. Jade laughed aloud, remembering the day Tori had asked her to do this.

_Tori Vega walked over to the scissor covered locker and waited for the black and lace clad girl to round the corner and stop at her locker. Tori tried to maintain some sort of composure, but how could she? She was about to ask someone to be her...mother, someone of whom she was supposed to hate more than her own mother. Jadelyn West. Tori slumped, leaning against the locker and considering leaving the entire situation alone and walking to her broken home. Tori was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Jade walking up behind her with a bottle of Wahoo Punch. _

_"VEGA!" Jade bellowed, scaring the young Latina at least a foot into the air. _

_Jade smirked, sipping her punch and looking at Tori with an expectant look. "What are you doing at MY locker?" Jade asked, glaring at Tori. "I-I j-just wanted to ask you a question," Tori said, grabbing the hem of Jade's shirt and pulling her to the janitor's closet. Jade growled immediately, but otherwise put up no fight. They arrived there quickly, Tori shut the door quickly and leaned against the wall. '_You can do it, Tori. Just like ripping off a band-aid.' _Tori thought, taking in the tension filled air with deep breaths. _

_''Well, Vega? I'm waiting," Jade said, arching her studded eyebrow. Tori couldn't stop the rushed words from slipping from her lips. "Iwantyoutobemymom,'' even with the words being so rushed, Jade heard them with clear sound. "No. You are sick!" _

Yet, here we are three years later, best of friends with benefits. Jade grinned, standing up and looking at her beautiful girl. "My little Latina.''


	3. Drabble 3: Cuddle-Me-Cathy

**A/N**: Thanks for all the feedback on yesterday's drabble, I do accept ideas. ScottyBGood: Not too big a concept at all! Without further ado, Drabble Three.

**Pairing: **Jori.

**Word Count: 575**

**Prompt: **Jade does something out of character, and Tori catches her.

* * *

-T-

I walked from school carefully, watching the black Lexus roll from the Hollywood Art's parking lot. 'Great,' I thought,'there goes my last chance at any ride to the daycare center,' I growled aloud, walking down to the bus stop and waiting quietly. I stepped onto the platform of the bus and sat down, watching as the sun slid down the horizon in a beautiful explosion of blue and orange-y yellow.

* * *

My feet pattered on the cement sidewalk, looking into the multicolored building with a sense of pride. I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at onyx-colored hair with surprise.

"Jade?" I called before I could stop the words from pouring out. Jade whipped her head around so quickly I thought it would fall off. She glared at me with a brand new type of hatred. I whimpered before whipping around and running toward the nearest building I could find, my breath leaving me as I stopped in the abandoned building. I slid down the wall onto the dusty floor. '_Why Jade? Why not Daniel, or, or, Ryder? Anyone but that onyx-haired vixen!' _I thought. Suddenly I could hear someone opening and slamming the door with vigor. '_Fuck!' _I yelled silently. Jade found me easily, cowering in the corner. Jade smirked and glared at me, seeing the fear in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be-"

''Shut up, Vega.''

''I just wanted to go to my job and-"

"Shut up, Vega.''

"Sorry, Jade. I didn't think-''

Thia time Jade shut me up with a kiss. And...I _liked _it. Her lips moved against mine effortlessly, almost as if they were meant to be fit together. I twisted my fingers in her hair, tugging at just the right moment. She moaned, falling down on top of me. Her fingers found their way onto my pant's zipper, reaching in until..."Oh my god, Jade!"

* * *

Well, that was something else. Needless to say: Jade and I had sex, and it was scrumptious. She tasted like vanilla and strawberries with coffee. And I can't help but wish she was on my lips right now.

"Vega!" I turned and looked at Jade, smiling at her widely.

"Yes, Jade?" I ask, waiting for that smirk to appear on her face. It never did.

"Stop fucking smiling at me, Vega! I'm not your fucking 'Cuddle-Me-Cathy' doll!" Jade answered spitefully, making my smile drop.

I looked down at the floor, tears dropping onto the tile floor. I wiped my eyes furiously, not allowing Jade to see my tears.

"Then what the FUCK do you want?" This time I let my voice raise.

Jade kissed me in front of everyone. And I mean EVERYONE.

Jade leaned her forehead against mine. "But I want to be. I can be everything you want. I trusted you not to tell anyone and you didn't, only thing I'm asking you to do is return the favor," Jade said after she removed her lips from mine.

"Yes."

Everyone cheered loudly, even Beck.

She was already my cuddle-me-cathy doll, she just needed to declare it.


End file.
